villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donny (Ted)
Donny is the main antagonist of Ted. He is the father of Robert who desperately wants Ted to give to his son. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Ted Donny is first introduced in a positive way; he approaches Ted and John in the park with his son Robert. Donny had remembered Ted from an interview he had years ago, where the host, thinking he was ALF, kept on saying anti-semetic jokes. He offers to buy Ted from John for Robert, but he refuses and he's a little insulted by Robert's actions towards Ted. As the movie continues, Donny's true nature begins to take a darker form when he appears outside of the grocery store Ted works and asks Ted why he's alone. Ted pretends that he isn't alone and that Christ is with him. Sooner or later, Ted leaves with Tami-Lynn. Finally, Donny and Robert kidnap Ted and take him to their old house, which is also their secret hideout. There, Donny's obsession with Ted comes into full circle. On the walls are hundreds of tapped magazine cut-outs of Ted as a kid and an adult. Donny reveals that when he was young, he asked his dad for a talking teddy bear, but he said no; it was then that he swore he'd never say no to his son again. Donny sends Ted and Robert upstairs to play whilst he goes downstairs to dance in private. After Robert violently rips Ted's ear off, he says that like his dad, he needed to be punished, suggesting that his dad abuses him. Ted tricks Robert into playing hide-and-seek with him and he sneaks downstairs to call John. He tells John who took him and that he thinks Donny and Robert may be lovers, but the phone is quickly disconnected by Donny. Donny and Robert take Ted (whom they'd put in a big bag) into the trunk of the car to go somewhere. It is then that John and Lori smash into the back of Donny's car, breaking the back window and allowing Ted to escape, but during so, his stomach is ripped a bit. Ted runs into a nearby building and he's pursued by Donny. As Robert runs at John and Lori demanding "his" teddy bear back, John punches Robert in the nose and knocks him out, saying that he deserved it. Donny catches up with Ted into the building, which, in terms, is Fenway Park. Ted crawls up a stadium, but he's stopped by Donny who offers him love and dancing, but of course, Ted refuses and Donny grabs him and throws him onto the field, ripping him in half and draining the magic from him, killing him. Immediately, Donny runs away from a passing police car before Ted is brought back to life by Lori, wishing her life back. In the end, Patrick Stewart reveals that Donny was arrested for theft of a teddy bear, but he was soon released when the police realized how stupid that sounded. Personality Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Category:Obsessed Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Kidnapper Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Universal Villains Category:Rivals Category:Parents Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Villain Category:Bullies Category:Barbarian Category:Humans Category:Nemesis Category:Jerks Category:Male Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Delusional Category:Weaklings Category:Living Villains Category:Murderer